Sabrina Owen
Name: Sabrina Owen Gender: Female Age: 28 Occupation: Level Orchestrator, Third Upper Residence: Third Upper Appearance: 5'10", slender, her figure could be described as delicate, with not much built up muscle. Shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair with long layers framing her face; she usually wears it down or twisted back tightly. Very pale blue eyes, which seem to intensify in color depending on her emotions. Her skin is fairly pale. Face is oval-shaped, with a slightly pointed nose and chin. Her lips are average-size, but when she smiles sincerely the smile appears wider, and slight dimples appear. Her posture is ramrod stiff, and she is rarely seen to be slumping or leaning on a hip. Despite this stiffness, her walk is airy and graceful. Her fashion style is strictly business-oriented: form-fitting pencil skirts with highly tailored jackets, the fancier of which may have lacy bell sleeves or high neck collars, and hip-length trench coats in various colors. One would go so far as to say she was pretty, but only when the stern set of her face has relaxed in an informal setting. Personality: No nonsense, and no patience for small talk or excuses. She projects a formal, sincere, friendly image, but has earned a reputation for being a hot-headed crusader. At times she is quick to be suspicious or distrusting and often feels insecure about her abilities to do her job well; she is still unsure how she came to be appointed to her current position. She can become frustrated when she is not taken seriously. She also believes in keeping her friends close and her enemies closer, a practice she adopted as a lawyer. Stress and pressure are her constant companions, and she accepts them as responsibilities she must bear to uphold the duties of her job. Often she becomes so preoccupied she forgets to eat and do other simple things her staff must remind her to do. She secretly looks forward to every minute in which she can relax and let slip her masks to simply feel like her normal self. History: Sabrina was born to a middle class family. Her early years were spent on an airship her father captained, but when her parents started having problems her and her mother, Marlena Owen, took up permanent residence in First Upper. They lived a modest life as her mother worked as a secretary in the business sector. Her mother put most of her money and the money her father sent towards hiring good tutors for Sabrina. At seventeen, her mother was able to get her an apprenticeship with a law firm in the judicial sector called Halloran and Raines. Her instructor said she didn't have the stomach for prosecution, so she was assigned to the firm's Halloran Sect for public defense. Bristled by this lack of faith in her abilities, she secretly studied prosecutor tactics to better understand her opponents in the court room. From there, Sabrina rose in ranks until she became one of the top lawyers in Doramraz, as well as an informal adviser to certain government officials. Little is known about her drive to rise in the ranks – some say she is fueled by honesty and loyalty, while others insist she is cold-hearted and corrupted by various entities, with a personal agenda of her own. These rumors were perhaps inevitable, given the circumstances of her promotion into politics. Sabrina was not elected by the people to her position as Third Upper Level Orchestrator. Rather, she was appointed to the post two years ago after the sudden death of her predecessor, the late Mr. Nathanial Pettigrew – also known as Mortimer Crash’s father. Because she is rather young to hold such a high position, her appointment has been criticized by some who say she was appointed because she would be easily controlled. The post of Third Upper Level Orchestrator has been considered by many to be a fluff position swayed by bribes – a cushy job created to cater to the needs of the wealthy residents of Third Upper. As Level Orchestrator, Sabrina’s interests have been questioned, as she expects her staff to give her daily briefings on the affairs in the rest of the city as well as Third Upper, a practice that is considered unorthodox by the other Orchestrators. To that end, she relies on Elis Powell to acquire information she has requested and manage other trivial affairs. The 26 year-old is an old friend who served as a defense lawyer at Halloran and Raines, and Sabrina appointed him her Chief of Cabinet/Staff when she accepted her new position. He also fills the role of her closest adviser. Skills: A quick thinker, she relies on common sense and instinct when making decisions. For this reason she can remain relatively calm in difficult situations. She has learned to be quick (and light) on her feet, but is not very athletic and considers her physical deficiencies to be her ultimate weakness. To compensate, over the years she has honed her public speaking abilities and revels in making arguments and engaging in a good debate. She has never tried her hand at the sword, but displays an elaborately detailed one on the wall above her desk – a gift from her father. Category: People